fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Conclusion (Part 4)
Another Conclusion Part 4 is episode of Regular Show Transcript *'Black Cat': Black Widow? *'Shadow Black Widow': Hello, Black Cat. Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann do it to her? *'Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane & Shadow Lucy': Yes, Shadow Widow. *'Black Cat': Ugh!! Ahhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... Nnngh!!!!! Ah... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': You're so cute, Black Cat... *'Black Cat': Ah... *'Shadow Jane': Now... Look into my eyes... *'Black Cat': M... My head... It feels like it's melting... Ahh... I can barely think... who... am I...? Wh... What am I doing...? I feel... so good... Black Cat... You are a slave to the darkness... An avatar of darkness that induleges in the pleasures of the flesh... Doesn't it feel really good, right now? It's about to get even better... Don't worry about other people... All you need to think about is making sure you feel good... That's it... only think about feeling good... lust is all that you require... Disregard your senses... act according to your instincts... just like an animal... go wild... Black Cat, right now... I'm stuffing your breasts with juices that are filled with dark power... Well? You must want to let it all out, Don't you? My breasts are tingling as if they're ready to burst... I want to take them out... I want to take them out...! If you removes this... All of the juices inside will begin to spill out... And then... Those senses I told you about before will fly away ...A here we go... One, Two... Three!!!! Ahhhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... It... It feels like... My head is being shocked... Hahh... It feels so good... When the juices spill out... It's gonna make me cum... I... I just can't take it , anymore... *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh Heh Heh... *'Black Cat': Now that's the expression I wanted to see. Ahh... *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh Heh... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': There... you snapped so marvelously... in that case... I suppose It's time... Hah... Uahhh!! For me to give you an extra thick dose... *'Black Cat': Ahhh!! Ahah Hah Hah!! *'Shadow Wendy': Guh! Ugh! Ahhn! *'Shadow Black Widow': Shadow Lucy Mann... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Shadow Widow... *'Shadow Black Widow': You did very well for your first time... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Th... Thank you... so much... Ah! I'll definitely have to reward you, as well. *'Black Cat': Fuahhh! *(Black Cat & Shadow Black Widow kiss on the lips) *'Shadow Black Widow': Aww... come on... Black Cat... How could you we yourself like that? You naughty girl... I guess I'll just have to plug you up. *'Black Cat': Ah! Guh! Ohhh! Nngh! *'Shadow Wendy': Hahhn! Oh, no! S... Shadow Widow! *'Black Cat': IT FEELS SO GOOD! Ahhh... Ahah... This is darkness... I'm going to become... Just like Wendy, Jane and Lucy ... *(Black Cat transform into Shadow Black Cat) *'Shadow Black Widow': Wow! Your body's so filled up with cum... that it's spilling out from your muth and your ass! Shadow Lucy. Shadow Wendy. Shadow Jane. *'Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Jane, Shadow Wendy': Yes, Shadow Widow. *'Shadow Black Widow': You three can use your cocks... to plug up her mouth and her ass. Mmmn!! Mmbh!! Mmmmn! Mmmn! Mmmmn! Mmmmn! The inside... of my body is... stuffed... with cum... Ah... Ah... I... I can't even... thonk of anything besides... feeling good... *'Shadow Wendy': Ahhhn! Black Cat's mouth... It feels so good! *'Shadow Jane': Black Cat's Ass... It's amazing! *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Oh, yeah. *'Shadow Black Cat': I am... Shadow Black Cat... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Black Cat... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Black Cat... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Black Cat... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Black Cat... faithful servant... *'Shadow Black Widow': That's right... that is all you need to concern yourself with... that is your pleasure... those feelings of yours... will be carved into your body for all eternity. now... cum to your hearts content and go mad! *'Shadow Black Cat': I'm almost there!! I'm almost there!! Ah... Ah... Ah! Ah! Ah... Ahhhn! I... I'm cumming! Ahhhh! *'Shadow Black Widow': Now that I think about it... you mentioned that you wanted to protect us, didn't you? very well... I'll allow you to protect us... *'Shadow Black Cat': Ahh... Ah... *'Shadow Black Widow': But as a slave... Yes we already have four girls under our control... Shadow Black Cat, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Jane. Shadow Wendy. all four of them together. It's just a matter of time... for the remainning one... Yes by your word... is Quake. *be continued... Teaser *'Gaban Type-G': Yo! We finally appear next time! The next story is... *'Quake': (off-screen) Ah... *'Gaban': Oh! Wait a moment. Something's wrong. *'Gaban Type-G': The Shadow Girls are doing to Quake. Their raping her. *'Gaban': That's unforgivable! *'Gaban Type-G': Wait! This is bad! *'Gaban': The dark charm is attached to Quake to become Shadow Quake! *'Gaban Type-G': What?! *'Shadow Black Widow': But as a slave... Yes we already have five girls under our control... Shadow Quake, Shadow Black Cat, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Jane, Shadow Wendy. all five of them together. *'Gaban': The Extermely Regular Show! Another Concluison Part 5! Look forward to it... *'Gaban Type-G': Yeah. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers